The invention relates to sheet feeding apparatus for separating single sheets from a stack of sheets.
In many prior-art sheet feeding apparatus, high-mass gripper jaw assemblies commonly have been utilized to grasp sheets and pull them from stacks. However, these gripper-jaw assemblies have often tended to experience vibrational and other problems at higher feeding speeds.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a sheet feeding device which is equipped to efficiently accomplish the removal of individual sheets from a remaining stack at high speeds while having reduced vibrational and other problems. Another object of this invention is to provide an efficient high speed sheet feeding device which also senses "doubles" and "misses".